


To the victor the spoils

by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld



Series: The Arranged Union Series [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld
Summary: An explicit extension of the training scene from The Family Union, chapter 23. This is what happens when Alec and Magnus reach their bedroom in the Institute. Can be read alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Arranged Union Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	To the victor the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an explication continuation of the training scene, because let’s be honest, I really couldn’t not do it, now could I? I hope you like it.

* * *

When Alec and Magnus reached their bedroom in the Institute, Magnus didn’t hesitate to return them both to the positions they had been in, in the training room. Though this time rather than the floor he pushed his Alexander down onto their bed, before straddling his hips once more and locking their lips back into their passionate kiss that made all thoughts but those of the other fly from their mind. Only moments later hands were moving across bodies and under clothes, the only frustration for the pair being that they needed to stop kissing to pull clothes over their heads. But as soon as their tops had been discarded their lips were back together as their bare chests were pressed together, almost as if they were trying to become one. The sweat that had been raised with training, was increased as they moved together, both desperately trying to touch as much of the other as possible, without stopping the explosively demandingly passionate kiss they were sharing.

But soon the kiss alone was not enough. Soon they wanted more, they needed more. And as such Magnus pulled back, his lips moving to his Shadowhunters chest, to trace the runes that decorated it like the most perfect work of art, and his hands moved to underdo his Alexanders pants. Oh he knew he could remove their clothes with magic, it would make things much easier, but he didn’t want to. Something about training, about the physical excursion they had just gone through, made him want to do this the old fashioned way. Wanted to have his Alexander without magic, just the two of them, together glorying in each other.

Of course the sticking point to this plan came from the fact they were both still wearing their shoes. So even when he managed to get Alexanders pants and underwear down to his knees, he could not remove them without removing himself from his Alexanders body. With a huff of annoyance he climbed off the man below him and the bed, moving so he could undo his boots.

“These were designed by a sadist, I am sure.” He muttered in fake annoyance as he tried to undo the laces, his hand eye condonation not where his body’s focus was right then.

“Hmm, I could do that if you want.” Alec replied, though he didn’t move from where he was lying, mostly naked on the bed, watching Magnus through his eyelashes. He wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed by being in such a position, with his pants almost round his ankles, but he really didn’t have enough mind to care. It had been blown away by the kiss and the promise of what was to come.

Finally Magnus managed to remove the offending footwear, before quickly stripping himself as well. And as such he was as naked as his husband when he joined him on the bed.

“Now where were we?” He murmured as he let his eyes travel slowly over the delectable man lying nakedly displayed for him. “Oh yes, we were here.” he continued with once his perusal was complete. And that was the only warning Alec got before Magnus was lying once more on top of him, kissing him with passion, devolution and ardent love.

When Magnus returned Alec automatically wrapped his arms and legs around the glorious body of the man he loved, pulling him as close as he could so he could feel him against him. Could feel his silky soft skin against his own. So he could feel the weight of the man pressing him into the bed. So he could get as close as possible to the one he loved more than anything else in the world.

When Magnus finally pulled away from the kiss, untangling himself from Alec’s octopus like limbs, the younger man couldn’t help but let out a small whine. Which was greeted by a smile of love and devolution from the other.

“Soon, Alexander, my love. Very soon.” Magnus replied to his unvoiced need. He then turned to grab the lube they kept in the draw, coating his fingers, he returned to his Shadowhunter, returned to kissing his Alexander, as he slipped his fingers inside of him preparing him for finale.

It took longer than Alec liked for Magnus to decide he was ready, but he waited patiently, with a side of begging and demanding Magnus make love to him already. The Warlock found it adorable that his Alexander seemed to be able to get both tones of voice in the same sentence. He had never met anyone like his Alexander before, and he was perfect.

But finally it was time. Magnus settled himself in-between his Shadowhunters legs and kissed him deeply as he pushed himself inside him. Kissed his with fiery passion and love, until he was fully encased in the heat of his Alexander’s body.

“Magnus.” Alec moaned, arching up at the feel of him inside him. “Move. Please.” He beg demanded once more, making Magnus chuckle slightly.

“Your wish is my command.” He responded, before positioning himself so he could perfectly make love the man below him. So he could put all the passion, energy, devotion and love they had for each other into the act.

They soon found their perfect rhythm, Alec moving up to meet Magnus’ every thrust. Moans and groans of delight and enjoyment echoing around them as they performed the dance they loved, with the one they loved. It didn’t take long before they were both on the brink of ecstasy and a few more thrusts together pushed them both over as one, crying out the name of the other as they found their perfect oblivion together.

When they finally came down from their organismic high Magnus didn’t have the energy to move to clean them up, and as such did so with a wave of his hand.

“Well, if that’s how training is going to end, we might have to rethink doing it at the Institute.” Alec said slowly, his voice still holding the blissful tone inspired by the act of love they had just performed together.

“Oh I don’t know, I thought it was the perfect ending.” Magnus replied smugly from beside him causing the other man to turn to him with raised eyebrow.

“Really?” Alec asked in disbelief, because as wonderful as that was he really didn’t think they could disappear after every training session to make love. It really wasn’t practical especially not in his Institute.

“Oh yes. It will give you an incentive to win next time. After all, to the victor the spoils.” Magnus responded with a smirk, which caused Alec to splutter as he understood exactly what Magnus was saying with that sentence. If he won, he got to choose how he ‘celebrated’. Hmm, maybe Magnus had a point, it was a perfect ending, because he had many, many different ideas of what spoils he would like to enjoy with his husband.


End file.
